1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin insulating sheet and to a novel insulated coil. More particularly, it relates to a thin insulating sheet for a bare conductor insulation or a turn insulation of a coil of an electric instrument.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The insulating structure shown in the FIGURE has been known. FIG. 1 is a sectional view of a coil. In the FIGURE, the reference numeral (1) designates a bare conductor; (2) designates a bare conductor insulating part; (3) an earth main insulating layer. A potential formed between the bare conductors (1) is maintained by the bare conductor insulating part or the turn insulating part (2) and a potential formed between the earth and the bare conductor is maintained by the earth main insulating layer (3).
As the bare conductor insulating part or the turn insulating part (2), a duplex glass winding, an enamel baked or enamel undercoat baked duplex glass winding, a film tape winding, and a mica tape winding have been employed. The duplex glass winding or the enamel baked or enamel undercoat baked duplex glass winding for the bare conductor insulating part or the turn insulating part has inferior corona discharge resistance in comparison with the mica tape winding.
The conventional mica tape winding as the bare conductor insulating part or the turn insulating part causes thick thickness of the tape to occupy a large space for the insulation and to give inferior space factor and to be uneconomical.
In order to overcome these disadvantages, it has been proposed to use an associated mica paper and as an insulating material. The associated mica paper has superior heat resistance and electric insulating property such as corona discharge resistance and has been widely used. However, it has weak strength and the mica flake is easily removed to require special careful handling of the sheet since flaky mica is sheeted without a binder. When the associated mica paper is used as the insulating material, it has been indispensable to give certain structural strength by bonding the insulating substrates with a varnish or a binder.